starwarsforcesofdestinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rey
Rey was a human female scavenger who lived on Jakku. History She was walking home with BB-8 and said that he could stay with her until someone comes for him. When BB-8 stopped, she told him to keep up and after seeing that he was face to face with a nightwatcher worm, she told him to stay still because it feeds on junk. When it headed toward them, he told him to run. As they ran, she said it probably hasn't eaten that day and they needed something else to feed it. Then she saw the worm in front of them. She put her stick in its mouth and is disgusted when its spit fell on her. Then she and BB-8 ran. She got back her stick when the worm spit it out. She told BB-8 to keep running and they're almost home. Then she stopped to see what it's hungry for. Realizing it's hungry for BB-8, she told him to wait causing the worm to eat him. Horrified, she threw the stick on the worm's shadow, and the worm got up and spit out BB-8. She leaped over the worm's head, apologized and got BB-8. Seeing the worm chasing them, she climbed up some wreakage. Feeling pity for the worm, she gave it a piece of junk. Then she told BB-8 they were safe. BB-8 asked her how she found him and she said she was just lucky unlike BB-8. BB-8 then shook the worm's spit all over her. Then they stood proudly. The next day, she announced they were going to Niima Outpost. She said if anyone was looking for BB-8, they'd find him there. Then she realized Teedo was spying on them. She said he came back, but she's not going to let him get BB-8. Then she knocked out one of Teedo's men and then got on her speeder. Teedo and his men followed close behind. She defeated all of Teedo's men and BB-8 both agreed they should do the same as the nightwatcher worm incident and they should pay him a visit. Teedo damaged Rey's speeder causing her to park inside a cave. She said that if Teedo wants BB-8, he has to go get him. Then she told the droid to wait for it. Then the worm got out and ate Teedo's speeder. Terrified, Teedo ran away. Rey said Teedo was going to be fine, but he's going to need a new speeder. She thanked the worm and told it to enjoy it's dinner before riding out of the cave with BB-8. Gallery S2 E5.jpg S1 E15 Rey & happabore (2).jpg S1 E15 Rey & happabore (5).jpg S1 E1 BB-8 & Rey (3).jpg S1 E2 Rey & BB-8.jpg S1 E2 BB-8 & Rey.jpg S1 E10 Rey, BB-8 & Han.jpg S1 E10 Rey, Finn & Chewbacca.jpg S1 E10 Rey, Chewbacca, BB-8, Finn & Han.jpg S2 E13.jpg Appearences *"Run Rey Run" *"The Happabore Hazard" *"Sands of Jakku" *"BB-8 Bandits" *"Tracker Trouble" *"Perilous Pursuit" *"Porg Problems" *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Forces of Destiny: May the Force be with Us Cinestory Comic'' Category:Heroes Category:Resistance Category:Females Category:Jedi Category:Scavengers Category:Humans Category:Characters